The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as a Hosta hybrid ‘Sorbet’ and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Sorbet’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in July of 2015 as a naturally-occuring chimeral mutation of Hosta ‘Raspberry Sundae’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,685) that was field grown in Noordwijk, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by tissue culture using meristematic tissue under the direction of the Inventor in Heerhugowaard, Holland in July of 2016. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture and division has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.